


The weighing of one's heart

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: After his resurrection Jason Todd was prevented from returning to Gotham thanks to an Amazon the locals called Requiem. She kept getting in his way time after time. Desperate to carry out his plans against Joker and Batman the former Robin might have gotten a little reckless.Now he has to deal with an Amazon that might have a strong connection to the afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I've been trying to come up with something for the villain/archenemy prompt I had for this pairing. It was harder than I thought since I had trouble thinking of any scenario where one could be the bad guy. But it's all based on POV. 
> 
> I really wanted to have something connected with the Egyptian gods because their not used nearly enough in Artemis' story. This has shades of the Requiem mini series but that's mostly her connection to death, etc. I just felt like that's the perfect link between Jason and her that hasn't been used. It can't really be used in current canon so why not play with it?

If Jason didn't get out of the country he was going to stab someone and he wasn't sure when he'd stop once he started. Going to Qurac hadn't been something he had planned, it had never even been an option. But the pain in his ass known as Requiem had forced him to take an alternative course when her people had shot at his plane. If Jason hadn't had been such an excellent pilot he never would have made it that far but it wasn't much of a victory. Not when the local government was threatening to shoot him down for entering their air space. Which had been Requiems' plan, either Red Hood was taken down by her minions or by someone else. He was boxed in with no option except bailing and hoping for the best.

Normally Jason fared better, he used to never operate without several back up plans but he had been getting desperate. It had been a struggle to gain the funds and the arsenal he needed to return to Gotham thanks to his Amazon foe. She had been a constant obstacle ever since he left the All Caste and planned to threaten a mob family at a funeral. Every time Jason had attempted anything she had been there blocking him to accomplish her own goals. At first he had tried to be subtle since he feared a rogue Amazon meant Wonder Woman or other Justice League members would follow. He hadn't wanted to reveal that Jason Todd was alive.

Instead of wiping out crime families he had snunk into their homes while she was the one dealing with the guards and robbed them blind while all eyes were on her. Transferring funds into bank accounts or taking valuables when he didn't have time to put himself in the crossfire. It was a slower way to reach his financial goals that had begun to set him on edge to the point he had thrown caution to the wind on later missions. From there Jason had admittedly gotten a bit sloppy. The mounting frustration with his set backs had made him reckless enough to don the Red Hood uniform far earlier than he originally intended. Partly out of pure desperation to hid his identity but Jason knew he could have figured something else out if he hadn't panicked. But being trapped in a building with an approaching pissed off Amazon and media coverage outside had made him pressed for time. Now Red Hood was considered a hero and it was only a matter of time before Jason either confronted Batman or Batman investigated himself. Jason was hellbent on keeping the advantages he still had. He had the training he needed, the weapons and the money. Now it was just a matter of getting back to the states to take Gotham by storm.

Requiem had started off as a mercenary but it was clear she had been building an army. Rumor had it that she planned on battling some other warrior with her own army and a weapon that could wipe out a country. From what Jason had seen he guessed the army Requiem put together were other Amazons but it had hardly mattered to him. Requiem herself had been something of a mystery, clad in black with her face covered whenever they met in person. Despite him still being a tad young (he didn't subtract the months he had been dead) he thought he had handled himself well against her. While he never technically won Jason had left with his goals achieved (more often than not) and his life. It helped that she usually underestimated him, sure she adapted based on the snippets she learned of him but people had a habit of not expecting much of him. It was a fact he took full advance of to great effect.

But he had been too rash and now she had effectively backed him into a corner. Forced to bail out of his stolen plane Jason grabbed his bag along with the parachute. He had already calculated where to go before he even planted his feet on the ground. Thanks to his training he would fare better than most in the desert, at least in theory. Jason was all too aware of his past in Qurac and the location of the warehouse. If his pursuers kept on his trail he might be forced to change course and that would risk...a lot. It was a gamble he didn't think he could win. Jason held no illusions of his chances, the Amazons had all of the advantages in this situation.

Night would fall soon, it would help a little at keeping him hidden but the cold could be harsh. In his bag was some spare clothes including his costume that could help a little once the temperature dropped. Even still Jason was hesitant about changing into his Red Hood uniform. It had been a mistake to use the identity so early before he had even reached Gotham simply because he had been frustrated with his slow progress. It worked in his favor in some regards like the helmet hiding his uncertainty and changing his voice. It helped him be the person he was trying to become. But it would also make it easier to identify him as the enemy. At least in civilian clothes he had plausible deniability, as long as he could stow his bag somewhere for safe keeping. Out in the middle of nothing except sand Jason knew he'd never be able to find it again if he attempted to hide it there. In the meantime he might need it to survive.

Some time later the temperature had dropped further and Jason considered getting his jacket out. He didn't get the chance to do more than consider it as the sound of approaching horses drew his gaze ahead. There were no structures to hide behind and no way he could outrun them. When they drew closer he could see they were all Amazons, which meant surrender was his best option as he had some doubts that he could fight them all. It was a no win situation where his foes held all of the cards.

"I'd advise you not to resist us. There's little hope of you surviving the night in the desert." The leader informed him.

"If you insist." 

"We do." She replied nodding to another woman who brought a spare horse for him to ride. Jason complied because he had no real choice in the matter. He could figure out a new course of action later when they least expected it. 

The ride was a long one where no one spoke to him and Jason knew better than to start up idle small talk. Not that he had much to say, he could be a smart ass when he felt like it but the silence didn't bother him like it did others. He tried to use the time to come up with a new course of action with little success. There wasn't much he could plan for with the little information he had. For all he knew they were going to bring him straight to Requiem and he'd be executed on the spot. The thought of dying in Qurac again started to unnerve him to the point that he barely managed to keep any semblance of composure. No one noticed but his hands were shaking so badly he had stuffed them in his pockets. Not that it mattered, the mare he was riding was being led by the Amazon ahead of him any way. Jason was technically not in any danger of falling off unless his post traumatic stress really kicked in. None of the women around him took notice of his distress, just as uncaring about his wellbeing as everyone else he ever met.

 _Except Alfred and Ducra_ , his mind corrected automatically. At least he thought they cared though he sometimes doubted their sincerity. Alfred was loyal to Bruce above all others and he had just been another student for his ancient teacher. Was he even memorable ? It was hard to imagine anyone in Gotham missing him when they had replaced him so easily and fast. Ducra might have treated him like he was special but what if she was just another manipulative mentor trying to shape him into her own image?

_Now I'm being led to another potential death where I'll die without even seeing them again._

The thought of dying bothered him of course, only Jason was more upset at the fact that it would mean he wouldn't get the closure he wanted. Joker would continue breathing while he happily filled out another graveyard. And Jason would never get the answers he demanded from Bruce. 

_No one will ever know I came back. Their just..._

Did it even matter to anyone else if he lived? They had all done their best to wipe any trace of him out of their lives. 

"Put him with the others. I will let her know the prisoners are ready to be inspected." The woman in charge ordered as she turned off to a side road. 

It was then Jason realized he was arriving at a real city of Amazons. The part of him that he thought died when he was Robin jumped at the sight. Excitement bloomed in his chest because he was going into an actual Amazon city! He had hung on every word Wonder Woman had ever told him about her people and when he felt bold enough he had dared to ask a question. There were some things he had been too shy to ask that his inquisitive mind started to wonder again. About their connection with the outside world--did they trade?--about their immortality. One thing he always wanted to ask was if Amazons had male children and if so where were they?

He was so absorbed in these old questions that he almost forgot he was a prisoner. The woman leading his horse laughed when she saw his face.

"I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise that a city of women entices you."

"Wha--?" Jason blinked in confusion then slowly came to realize he had been geeking out. That was...surprising, he hadn't thought any of the kid he used to be had survived. "Oh. I didn't know I was staring. When I was little I guess I thought it was interesting that there were more warriors like Wonder Woman. I never expected to be brought to a place like this."

It was a hasty explanation that he hadn't really thought through. There was awe in his voice that he hadn't been able to hide, an honesty in his words that he hadn't spoken in years. It could have been a disastrous mistake to make. For all he knew the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall hated Diana. The woman next to him however actually smiled and looked at him with new eyes.

"I see."

He was taken to a courtyard where other men were being line up. A sense of dread filled Jason as he recalled the very real threat of death he was facing. The men gathered were all older than him, many of them looked like they were native to Qurac although he noted other soldiers from different countries. A few of the women next to him whispered things like "clueless American tourist" when they spotted him. They saw him as the least threatening person in the entire city with nothing more than a glance. Once again Jason Todd was being dismissed and underestimated. That worked for him especially since their eyes shifted towards the more "threatening" men and it gave him the opportunity to ditch his bag. There was no evidence to directly link him to Red Hood even if they found it. 

"Should the boy really be here?" A guard asked the woman directing him to the end of the line.

"He was found in the desert. All males found in our net within the time table have to be brought in for inspection." It sounded like she was reciting an order she had to repeat frequently.

"He hardly looks like a threat." The guard scoffed, taking in Jasons' causal clothes. He had grabbed them as a means to blend into a crowd in Gotham once he flew overseas. In Bana-Mighdall where the women were wearing armor and the men were all in military uniforms it looked like he was an aimless American that had no idea where he was. If his face still held the wonder it had when he entered the city then Jason knew he came across as the most innocent of the crowd.

"Silence!" A loud voice bellowed effectively quieting everyone in the courtyard.

The guards made a path for a new arrival that Jason couldn't see from his perspective. Only the sound of footsteps and a murmur of a voice reached his ears. Jason waited for whatever judgment to be given not listening to whatever idiot decided to act tough. A few men were stupid enough to step out of line, he could only hear their tone and then the thud of the replies they received. It wasn't until the men closest to him were being inspected that he heard a familiar voice.

"No. It's not him. Nor him." Requiem said quickly dismissing the men she was studying.

"There aren't many more to go through." Jason recognized the second woman as the same one that had led his horse. "How can you be so sure none of these men are him at a glance? I thought you never saw his face?"

"I haven't." His enemy answered in a cool tone. "I have fought him enough to know what I need. Such as his body type for example. The man in front of me is too short. Now if there aren't anymore interruptions I'd like to proceed."

Had she meant _him_ \--as in Red Hood? There was no way for her to know who he was on sight alone--not when he had always been masked. There wasn't enough information and no evidence on him to come to that conclusion. No, she had to be looking for someone else and given the reaction of the other Amazons he looked too harmless to be a real threat. He still didn't know what would happen to them if they weren't who Requiem wanted but if his luck held he'd have a chance at escape. 

By the time it was his turn to be inspected Jason had carefully schooled his features. Determined not to give himself away to his enemy he boldly looked up. When his gaze met hers Jason felt his breath stutter as the piercing emerald eyes searched his face. Never in all of their battles had Jason considered what Requiem looked like under her stealth uniform. Crimson hair blew in the wind yet it never obstructed her face almost like it didn't dare. Much to his shock she gripped his chin and lifted it to better study his face. He could hear his pulse thudding in his ears, the skin under her touch prickled at the sensation.

How long has it been since someone has touched him without inflicting pain? It had to have happened during his days in the All Caste, right? His mind was drawing a blank, he couldn't get his mind to think of anything beyond the shock of her hold.

After his death Jason had been solely focused on one goal and this woman had prevented him from accomplishing it. Maybe that was why he was so confused over his reaction. 

Her eyes narrowed then she frowned leading Jason to deduct that she was disappointed by not finding what she was looking for. After a moment she seemed to realize her hand still held his chin and released him. "I have business in Duat tonight. Bring the boy to stay at the gate."

The gate? As in the gate of the city? Was he being released or stoned to death? He wasn't versed in their customs enough to know for sure. The phrasing was odd because it implied he'd be waiting. For Requiem to return? Why would she want that unless...unless she knew who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis visits her gods and let's Jason knows where he stands.

Racing ahead of the boy Artemis went through the first gate. If not for her escorts waiting for her the journey through Duat could have been a long one. Her destination was the same as always, the same one all her sisters made. Although she had been the only one to ever go on repeated trips. The gods could and did visit her when they wished to see Artemis in person yet they still requested her to travel through the vast afterlife. She had never questioned it because she saw it as their way of humbling her. A trivial burden in their eyes compared to her great offense.

Her sisters had never been especially close to Artemis but her actions had made their gods more attentive. It had been a blessing to the other Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. They were given rewards for their renewed faith while Artemis was punished for her mistakes. When she was a girl it was not uncommon to hear other children her age mocking her. Some claimed she was the reason their gods were abandoning them. Her name was Greek, based on another goddess their people no longer worshipped. It was blasphemy to honor the old gods after they had been cruelly forsaken. While it would have been a bigger transgression to dare name a child after the pantheon they currently prayed to doing so for their previous gods was still insulting. Akila hadn't cared what anyone said and had been her first friend. Artemis had strived to become the Amazon her mother had wanted and prove herself to her people.

Now Akila was dead, their sisters were prosperous and Artemis lived between two worlds. She guarded the gates of the underworld and was forbidden to leave Qurac without their permission. It had been that way for almost a year, ever since the princess of Themyscira had brought her back and they laid Akila to rest. Her sisters had reluctantly joining her in her war against Akila and only followed her orders now because the gods decreed it. The Bow of Ra had recognized Artemis as it's mistress at long last but even that victory had felt bitter. 

The gods claimed this punishment was a "temporary" arrangement until Artemis had proved she could learn from her ordeal. She had no idea what she was supposed to learn besides not going against their will and she had already been disciplined for doing so. Despite what many believed Artemis had been devout most of her life and her disobedience had not been done out of malice. Akila had needed to be stopped and Artemis had known she was the only one that could do it. In her opinion she had already paid the price a hundred times over by then. With Akilas' death, her confinement and her isolation but it still wasn't enough. There were some benefits though, such as the magic she had learned in Duat and the (limited) power of command that was given to her by the gods. If she was ever permitted to have her freedom once more Artemis would be truly a force to be reckoned with. At present she was little more than a glorified errand girl for her gods that was constantly at their beck and call.

The Hall of Truth never changed even if the faces in the line did. There weren't many ahead of her that day and while her business wasn't the same Artemis never attempted to cut the line. Usually the gods called her to the side anyway but she held too much respect for all of those present to be so disrespectful. It didn't surprise her that this wasn't one of the times the gods had her wait for her turn. The queue wasn't too long and their business would be concluded for the night then she would finally depart. 

Soon only Ma'at and Nephthys were left alone with the Amazon. Anubis and the other gods had already left before they approached her.

"Artemis." Ma'at greeted her.

"Goddesses." Artemis bowed her head and fell onto one knee.

"Rise. We have much to discuss."

"You are more respectful than you were as a child." Nephthys commented as Artemis rose to her feet.

It was true that her memory of her sixteen year old self demanding the Bow of Ra from Nephthys didn't depict her in the best of lights. But that was in the past, Artemis had grown as a person since then.

"I am no longer a child." The red head felt the need to point out the obvious.

"You are still young and headstrong. Prone to making rash choices without considering the consequences." Shaking her head the goddess stared at the woman before her not seeming the least bit impressed with what she saw. "You used the resources given to you to track down, Red Hood. Why?"

No sound escaped when Artemis opened her mouth to explain herself. What could she say that wouldn't sound inconsequential to them? Her reasoning was sound in her mind but they hadn't approved of her last "impetuous" decision. Taking the calming breath she needed Artemis steeled herself and tried again.

"I have fought him for some time. Red Hood had been getting in my way since our paths first crossed--"

"Thus you are striking back at him in kind. Yes, I see how much you have matured, child." Nephthys remarked in a tone that only made Artemis more irritated. 

"He can not be allowed to proceed." Artemis insisted.

"Why? What has he done that agitates you?" When Ma'at spoke all listened because she did not like to waste her words. She was known to most as the goddess of truth and justice. There were rules to obey in her eyes, the law was important but so was balance. 

Artemis considered Ma'ats' words, she had seen something that the red head hadn't given much thought to. The focus for Artemis had been the threat Red Hood could pose not how it made her feel uneasy. Yet...there was an undeniable fear that gnawed at her soul when she thought of the vigilante. A terror that was hard to name or describe in terms that would make sense when she didn't fully understand it herself.

"He's dangerous."

"You previously said he never truly defeated you just "got in the way" when you were trying to get resources for your war against Akila and recovering the Bow. There's a clear contradiction in what you are saying. We must know why you feel he is threatening." Many saw Nephthys as worthy ally since she represented divine assistance. It was one of her many roles, one Artemis had yet to see bestowed upon her...save for the time she prevented a young Artemis from killing herself with the Bow. But the Amazon had still been correct in her assessment that she would one day have the Bow of Ra for herself. Nevertheless she didn't think the deity cared much for her.

"He has been stealing from killers ever since we met. Yet Red Hood hasn't attempted to take over criminal empires or build his own. There's no doubt in my mind that he is preparing for something big. I have met my share of thieves enough to know what drives them. He doesn't strike me as someone that does this for survival, the thrill nor the love of riches. Something is pushing him down a path that I believe will be disastrous. I could not allow him to go through with whatever he plans."

Ma'ats' gaze bore into Artemis searching for some greater truth only she knew of. No one dared speak until she passed judgement.

"Your conviction is strong enough that I believe we should judge this matter for ourselves. I will permit this for now and will have to see for myself what threat Red Hood poses. But know this Artemis...," the goddess' tone turned grave, "He is NOT your primary concern. What will be done with him will not be decided by you. As such you are forbidden to take his life. All you will be responsible for is ensuring that he stays at the gate. If he escapes past the borders of Qurac you can not follow him. Will you obey my terms?"

"Yes, Goddess." 

It eased the tension Artemis' soul to know Red Hood wouldn't be running free. To many Red Hood had been seen as a hero for daring to stand up to her when their fights were in the public eye. At first she had seen him as nothing more than a nuisance that had a habit of popping up whenever she was making progress. He had grown bolder, he used to only take what he needed to avoid conflict. Over time Artemis had seen that he was motivated by a greater purpose. The money he had taken had only been a stepping stone in whatever plans Red Hood was forming. Weapon caches had either been destroyed or had gone missing when he was around. As far as Artemis could tell he was a free agent calling his own shots with no one to reign him in.

Artemis had been the only one to see that something had to be done about Red Hood. There were warning signs that she couldn't ignore when she had the power to stop him. To the goddesses her explanation might sound ridiculous, she didn't even know his real name, yet she thought she had the right to judge him? Artemis, the former mercenary who had the audacity to break one of their most sacred rules? 

Maybe that was why she felt she knew better than most. Artemis knew there were some lines that shouldn't be crossed and something about Red Hood made her uneasy. Was it because she didn't want him to achieve his unknown goal or because Akila had made her wary of possible threats?

The red head pondered these things as she was escorted out of Duat and arrived at the first gate. By her estimate she hadn't been gone as long as she usually would have been. The goddesses likely kept the meeting short for her "guest" sake not hers. The guards surrounded the boy, more than would normally be needed for a prisoner who was unarmed. Her Amazon sisters likely thought she was being overly cautious but Artemis wasn't about to take any chances. Not when she knew the cost of underestimating the boy was failure.

Drawing nearer to the party reminded her of the decree of Ma'at that she keep Red Hood at the gate. Although there were several gates in Bana-Mighdall and Duat only the one she had just passed through was referred to as "the gate" just for being deemed the most important one. It was also Artemis' base of operations as she was to stay to guard the pathway until the gods told her otherwise. That meant Red Hood would be staying with her in her already cramped quarters. There were no cells, those were located in the city but Ma'at at been very specific when she gave her orders. Ma'at did not chose her wording lightly as she fully intended for what she said to be followed to the letter. Gritting her teeth she finally addressed the guards awaiting her command.

"Take him inside." 

Naturally this order confused them, a few of her sisters even exchanged perplexed looks with each other. It was understandable for them to have this reaction. The gate only presently had two purposes: as a means to travel through the afterlife to visit their gods and as a building that housed Artemis. The former didn't sound like a place for an outsider and the latter sounded...indecent. Her demand that he'd be brought inside obviously didn't help that impression.

// "Of course."//  Bitari spoke in their language with a slur in her tone. The burp at the end only irritated Artemis further. 

 _Don't tell me she couldn't wait until she was off duty before she started drinking again !_ ~~~~

//"Ish--Is this going to be an interrogation or a--,"// the woman actually had the gall to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, //"-- _interrogation?_ "//

A few of the guards smirked, one snickered while the rest at least appeared professional. Artemis knew the glance she bestowed upon them in return was frigid. Most said she was cold, it was one of the reasons she had never been popular growing up. But Artemis had never liked being made fun of and she loathed the implications that were being made. She did not abuse what little power she held and never would. After years of sacrifices she had made in her attempt to become their protector Artemis was being reduced to an object of ridicule?

//"He is staying here because goddess Ma'at has ordered it. Her will is law, Bitari. I wonder if she will find your drunkeness as amusing as you do."// 

All merriment vanished from the guards faces, Bitari looked like she had sobered up just from Artemis' words alone. It wasn't quite a law that guards not drink but drunkness while on duty was frowned upon. They silently escorted the boy inside not daring to trigger Artemis' wrath again. 

//"Would you like the prisoner to remain bound?"// This time Anaya was the one who was bold enough to speak up. When narrowed emerald eyes turned in her direction she hastily made her statement clearer. //"I was only asking if it's still necessary."//

//"I should think not! Having all of us shouldn't be needed either! He's not a solider--by Sekhmet he's a boy! What threat could he pose?"// Falizia was known for being almost as outspoken as Artemis herself. It rarely ever worked in her favor when she did speak her mind.

//"You are correct, Falizia. You are no longer required."// The dismissal didn't answer the question of why Artemis had told them to guard him. Some of her sisters hadn't made the connection with who she thought the boy was. They would argue with her and Artemis was in no mood to hear it. //"Leave the shackles on, Anaya."//

With obvious reluctance Anaya released the shackles casting the prisoner a regretful look.

//"Is the interrogation going to be rough on him?"// 

_Does Anaya truly pity him that much?_

//"That depends on him. Now go. You can see how he fares in the morning."// 

Only when they were truly alone did Artemis give her prisoner her full attention. She had to give him credit for playing the role of an innocent bystander so well. Perhaps if she didn't know better she would have been fooled. Stepping closer she noted the way his eyes followed her movements. Would he duck if she suddenly kicked him or take the hit to stay in character? 

"Sit."

He gave her an unreadable look then slowly circled around her to the seating area. The movement of his body was different, more tense than it had been in the past but she recognized it all the same. How many times had they been in a scenario where she seemed to have all the power only for him to catch her unaware? Though she swore she'd never admit it outloud the truth was that he had impressed her. There was an undeniable cunning to how he how he had always been able to adapt to all of her perceived advantages.

Hindering her from her search from Akila and the Bow of Ra while he took whatever he needed for his own schemes. Once Artemis had been sure of her victory only for him to snatch it away with a press of a button. The explosion had unbalanced her and he had run off asking her if that was the building she had been looking for. The warehouse with the shipping records she had been searching for had gone up in flames while Red Hood escaped.

For so long his face had been hidden from her, a mystery she had only pondered when he had managed to piss her off enough for her to imagine what fear would look like in his eyes when she finally had him cornered. With all the trouble he had caused her (the many delays, the waivering faith of her sisters and abundant frustration) there had never been a plan for this moment. There had been idle musings Artemis had to entertain herself after their clashes. Thoughts of an epic speech or a simple punch to his jaw. With him seated in front of her it's hard to place the emotion she feels. When she was searching through the line up of men Artemis had begun to believe he had once again slipped though her fingers. That she had been wrong about how sloppy Red Hood had gotten. Then she had reached the end of the line and there he was.

One of the guards had muttered under her breath about the prettiest being last and begrudgingly Artemis could admit she hadn't been wrong. Not that it had been much of a compliment since she had thought the rest of the men were extremely forgettable or outright detestable. Red Hood had the right combination of boyishness and defined masculine features to be deemed desirable, to some. His eyes had been her focus since she had been searching for any recognition in them. When their gazes met something passed between them, she was sure of it. His wide eyed stare didn't fool her for a moment, not when she was so certain of his identity.

"Not to be rude but are you going to say something?" Red Hood asked as if he found the whole thing awkward at best.

"I was waiting for you to start, Red Hood." When his brow furrowed in confusion ( _please_ ) Artemis reclined in a chair of her own. "Don't start the faux innocent act. I know it's you."

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about." 

Once again Artemis found herself begrudgingly impressed, this time with his skill as an actor. If she wasn't already sure of his identity she would have thought there had been some terrible mistake. The body language screamed uncomfortable with his hunched shoulders and feet absently shifting on the floor. Or was that a nervous tick he couldn't hide?

"Spare me. I know you." 

"Uh, no you don't. You don't know thing one about me." It was true, on a basic human level they knew very little about each other as people. "You say I'm this guy? Why do you think I am?"

It was a blatant challenge even if an outsider would only hear someone pleading their case. He figured there was nothing to prove otherwise since they never met unmasked before. Raising her eyebrow at his incredulous bravado Artemis steepled her fingers.

"You really want to go down this road? Fine. Far be it from me to keep you from acting like a fool. I knew where your plane would crash and how far you had to bail out. We know the land better than you do and there was no possible way for you to escape capture. That meant Red Hood was amoung those the scouting parties brought in. I know how tall you are, your mass and most damning of all I knew you'd be younger than all the others." It had been easy to guess his age range when she had noted the difference in his size between meetings, the way he moved betrayed it too. Leaning forward Artemis smirked at his still face, "I was trained since I was in the womb to know my enemies. I'd advise you not to insult me further."

"Then let me ask you: what you intend to do with me?" He splayed his hands out from his still bound wrists. It was neither a denial or a confirmation, a fact that didn't escape her notice.

"For now you'll be staying here where I can be certain you'll stay put." 

"Here?" Red Hood turned his head to look at the small space that had barely held them and the guards. "Where? Under the couch?"

The living room slash dining room slash foyer was what most designers would call "cozy." There wasn't many other rooms just one bathroom, a small kitchen, a storage room and her bedroom. Downstairs however... 

"I'm considering it." Artemis muttered.

"So what, you decide to just randomly imprison me?" His voice had risen sounding genuinely upset. It was hard to tell if he was still playing a part or if Artemis had truly angered him.

"There's nothing random about it, Red Hood. Despite what the deluded masses think you're a criminal. You embezzled a fortune to say nothing of the fire arms you have amassed." Those were just the crimes that she knew of.

"Says the woman who is rounding up men with no solid charges." There was no way someone that wasn't a vigilante could keep steady eye contact with her like he did. "And if I did all that can you prove it? How can you act so high and mighty enough to decide what to do with me?"

Something was definitely up with Red Hood, the raw emotion that had slipped into his voice had been unexpected. It spoke of pain and Artemis briefly felt empathy for him. "I will not decide your fate, I am simply keeping you here until that time comes. Perhaps if you were more honest we could come to a better understanding."

"Meaning what? That you'll let me go?" He already knew the answer to his own rhetorical question. "Who are you to decide what's best for me?"

"I told you that I won't be the one judging you. Perhaps if you weren't so preoccupied with your bruised ego you'd actually bother to listen to someone else." 

"Then who? Your supposedly unbiased fellow Amazons?" Red Hood rolled his eyes at the very idea.

"No. The gods will decide."

"The gods?" He made a face and Artemis fully expected the typical reaction most outsiders had. For him to scoff at the very idea of gods existing. "I don't worship your gods and I think I'd be out of their jurisdiction."

Those were points Artemis feared would be factors in the gods decision. They didn't like to meddle in most mortal affairs but Artemis hoped they would see the danger Red Hood posed like she did.

"Ma'at seems to think otherwise as she has ordered a trial of sorts where they will meet you and decide for themselves."

If she had been paying attention to his expression Artemis would have seen him pale at the mention of a trial. But she had already stood up to prepare for his stay. She didn't bother to untie him nor ask what his real name was. Neither had occurred to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitari was seen in a back up story in Wonder Woman Secret Files and Origins #2 when Donna Troy was officially being crowned Princess. The Bana-Mighdall weren't all thrilled but Bitari was just drunk. I'm going to be mentioning a few Bana-Mighdall Amazons from the comics.
> 
> Falizia is from the same issue, she's the one that speaks out about the way Hippolltya handles things.
> 
> Anaya is also in the story although her part is a little bigger in the WW series as her romance with another Amazon gets a tiny bit of panel time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to remember what he knows about ancient Egyptian mythology.

The mention of a trial sent a chill down Jason's spine because he only knew of one trial the Egyptian gods took a part in. The one that would be the final judgement for the dead, the ultimate test of the worthiness of one's soul. Wonder Woman had told him once that there were rules in place to ensure the gods didn't interfere with certain events and that they only dealt with those that fell into their jurisdiction. This prevented other deities from fighting over worshippers or where to put the souls of the dead. Jason never prayed to any of the deities the Amazons revered but he had never been overly religious either. Were there loopholes that could be exploited against him ? Was it because he died within the Qurac boarder close to Bana-Mighdall ? 

_Is this about my death? Or is Requiem trying to scare me?_

Jason had always suspected that his resurrection had been a mistake. One way or another he was essentially living on borrowed time. Which made the need to confront Batman all the more important and made his already frayed nerves worse.

His warden had taken down the hanging weapons in the living room and removed a surprising amount of daggers from the bathroom. Jason had been cuffed to the couch while she hurried about and each time she passed a warning look was thrown in his direction. He had stopped paying attention to her to inspect the room for possible useful bits to use. While he was fairly confident he could slip out of the cuffs of the shackles and get outside he knew he needed more of a plan first. The map of the landscape was still in his head along with a calculated time for how long his journey to the city had taken. If he could obtain supplies it would still be a long trip ahead of him no matter what direction he took. Jason didn't want to go to the people of Qurac for help, he wasn't sure they would even treat him any better. He was still an outsider that was intruding on their land even if he hadn't had a say in the matter. Other than hoping they'd have mercy the only other chance he'd have would be using the conflict between them and the Amazons which...Jason was reluctant to do. All he wanted was to escape not start an all out war.

There was a lot of desert to travel and he'd never stand a chance on foot. The Amazons--Requiem--would be able to catch up before he would make it a mile out of the city. Transportation would be hard to come by out there, at most he might be able to find a horse. There might be something like a jeep or other car but Jason suspected it would be harder to sneak out with one. Whether a horse or a car he'd have to make sure both would be able to get him out of the country. That meant having enough gas for a car and food for the horse. He could tell if a car was fit to drive but the animal would be tricky in it's own way. They were probably trained to be loyal to their riders. 

Weapons would help him keep his pursuers at bay if and when things took a turn for the worse. Jason didn't think Requiem would slip up enough to leave one lying about for him to pocket. There was a chance he could get one from another Amazon since they weren't as wary of him. It might be tricky (or easy if the drunk Amazon returned) but it wasn't impossible. If he could sneak back into the city he could get his bag back and have his guns. Of course guns weren't really an advantage when dealing with Amazons. Not that Jason would ever want to harm one, he never wanted to harm a woman if he could help it and he had a healthy respect for the warriors. If nothing else the guns would be a distraction to them but it was better than nothing. 

 _If I can't get away from them then how can I be good enough to face Bruce?_ Jason mentally berated himself for feeding into the panic again.

He had already screwed up enough getting involved in this craziness he couldn't afford anymore mistakes. 

 _It doesn't help that if Requiem is being honest then I might be working on a shorter time frame._ Could he even escape gods? _Think Jason, if they really wanted you they would have done this not long after you came back. Their only interested because of her. This has nothing to do with your death._

He wasn't entirely sure he believed that but he really needed to get motivated. Staying calm and maintaining his composure were paramount to his success.

_I need a plan, supplies, transportation and weapons. To do any of that I need to get out of this house and see what I'm working with._

Which would be a challenge in it's self since he was stuck with Requiem. If he was going to play this smart he had to be patient because there was no way she wasn't going to be vigilant the first night. 

"Is there a single inch in this place that doesn't have something sharp hidden underneath?" He hadn't meant to say anything out loud, he hadn't realized he had until the red head glanced in his direction.

"A warrior is always prepared."

"Apparently not for a prisoner." That was probably a dumb thing to say given his situation, the last thing he needed was to antagonize her. But banter had become common place between them by then. 

"If you'd rather sleep in my torture chamber that can be arranged." Green eyes regarded him solemnly with a hint of a threat but he could detect amusement when she spoke.

The quip of " _is that what you call your bedroom_ " was on the tip on his tongue. Usually Jason never hesitated when mocking his foes but his mental response gave him pause. It felt oddly personal and conjured certain imagery in his mind. Instead he sputtered, "Wait, you have a torture chamber in here?"

His startled response drew an unexpected smile from her, one that held no malice or smugness. "Would you like to find out?"

It might have sounded more playful than she intended, it had to, Jason could only stare at her in confusion as she continued gathering her things. Then to his alarm something brushed against his ankle almost causing him to jump. On the floor was a black cat, one that he had somehow missed when he had looked around his surroundings. It sat on it's hunches staring up at him expectedly as if he had been the one to call it. Jason found his hand reaching down to it but didn't pet it. Instead he allowed it to sniff his hand then once it rubbed it's self against his leg with an approving purr he stroked it's head.

"You stuck here too, girl?"

The cat leapt onto the couch yet remained at a respectful distance from him. From the other side of the room metal scrapped against metal and Jason found the red head staring at him.

"I didn't pegged you as a pet person."

"I--it's not mine." She responded not looking away from the cat. Putting her things into the room where she had been stock piling her weapons she locked the door then went off to fetch a bowl.

When she placed it on the floor Jason raised an eyebrow at the sight. "You always feed animals that aren't yours?" 

The coldness of her expression was enough to chill a man to the bone. The cat hopped it's way off of it's perch and went over to the elaborate set up the red head had arranged for it. The bowl looked like it was fairly expensive, the plush pillows used to prop it up and make a seating area seemed a tad excessive. Sure, Jason recalled there being some link between those that worshipped the Egyptian gods and honoring cats but that had been in ancient times. What was it that he had heard? That killing one would forfeit the murderers' life? There was more but--

The cat looked directly at the Amazon and the red heads' expression became unreadable.

_She probably doesn't want to keep it in her house but feels like she has to._

"If you don't want strays you shouldn't take them in." Memories of another unwanted stray returned with a vengeance making his voice a little hoarse. "It will just make it harder to get rid of them."

"I don't need you to draw parallels between this and your own lamentable life."

The frostiness of Requiem had become the stuff of legends in the time they had clashed. Her mockery had always managed to get under his skin like no other but Jason had never known the proper response. He had rarely been able to match her barb for barb, mostly because he had been too preoccupied trying not to die. As much as he hated to admit it Jason had also grown to respect her, mostly her skill but there were other things that caught him off guard. Such as her caring for a cat, there were other times though. Things he had forgotten until that moment like her abandoning her sacred mission when innocents attempted to come between them. It didn't happen enough to become noteworthy back then and yet it had always surprised him to see this unstoppable warrior have a more tender side. To know that she cared about something besides getting in his way to finish her war or whatever it was that she had been doing. 

The ball of fluff hissed at the woman in front of her drawing a grunt from Requiem. Her eyes were downcast for a tense minute then reluctantly flickered over to him. 

"You will be staying in here." The twist of her mouth looked like she had bitten into a particularly sour lemon and wanted to pretend she hadn't.

"I already know that." He answered slowly, he hadn't meant it to sound like she was particularly dense but it had. The flare of annoyance she had at his response informed him that she had taken it that way.

"I meant **HERE** as in...the living room."

The room that was the main (and likely only) entrance to the house? Why would he be kept there? Could Requiem really not make space for him? Granted there wasn't much space to spare but it seemed like a poor choice for a prison. Maybe the only suitable place held all the weapons and she had no other where else to stash them? 

_Either her gods really aren't making this easy for her or she's just bad at planning._

"...O-kay." It sounded more like a question to his own ears. "So when is my trial?"

"What?" Her head jerked up in alarm.

"You claim your gods are going to judge me for whatever crimes you think I committed. If that's true when is this trial taking place and what am I being charged with?" Maybe Jason had jumped to conclusions and he was being judged based on some perceived crime against the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall because of his conflicts with Requiem. "I think any fair enforcement of the law requires that I know my rights. What did I do that would offend your gods enough for them to meddle in the affairs of a non-worshipper?"

Halfway through his demands for answers Jason realized he sounded remarkably like Bruce. He remembered Bruce talking about his own naïve view of justice. How even the worst scum deserved to go through the proper channels to have their rights respected. The memory made something in his chest tighten as a spark of fury spiraled in his belly. The law--so called justice--was a joke in Gotham. The system had been broken before he had even been born to enforce the rules of the elite. The child services had been notoriously bad to the point living on the street had been deemed far safer. People like Gloria...victims of assault knew the law would turn a blind eye on them and the rich and powerful would be free to carry on their crimes. Any sane court would have given Joker the death sentence long ago but technicalities kept the clown breathing no matter how many lives he took every time he escaped. Why should he expect any other court to be just ?

Jason had prepared himself for her sneer but Requiem had averted her gaze from his almost as if she were embarrassed. 

"The trial is to decide if you are a threat to others."

He waited for her to continue, when she didn't Jason found himself staring at her unable to comprehend what that meant. Because it sounded like the righteous Requiem was holding him there for the weakest of reasons. "...That's it?" 

"You pose a threat." She responded with a piecing glare.

"According to _you_ which is pretty damn flimsy and wouldn't hold up in any actual court." He openly scoffed not caring if it pissed her off. Not when his own patience was wavering and his frustration was turning into anger. 

"I'm not a fool, Red Hood. I know you've been gathering resources for awhile now. Money, weapons, armor and all manner of technology. You have been plotting for some time and I fear what that could mean to the world at large." The fierce gleam in her eyes would have been terrifying to most but Jason had stared down far worse. In fact he had been murdered by a psychotic clown who had been laughing the whole time. That made it surprisingly easy to keep eye contact with the woman that was keeping him from his revenge. Even if her gaze promised nothing but pain if he crossed her.

"You have suspicion of my intentions nothing else."

"For now." The red headed admitted. "The gods will learn what is within your heart themselves when they see fit to do so. Until then I will watch over you."

"You have no right to keep me here." Jason was seething not caring how he was perceived, not when the Amazon in front of him was detaining him for the weakest of reasons. "No evidence but your own biased word."

There were no paper trails to link him to anything, Jason knew that and had made sure of it. Then again who knew what was possible when dealing with Gods. "...And since you never clarified when it's taking place that probably means that you don't know."

Her stony face and annoyed gaze confirmed his suspicions. Without warning a sharp laugh escaped him catching them both off guard. Jason himself had been unprepared by the strength of his own reaction. But the constant reminder that his life was still a never ending punchline was just...hysterical. There would never be justice for Jason, not even when he tried to avenge himself. Every system was working against him while the real threats were free to continue their mayhem with a slap on the wrist. That was the slightest of hindrance so-called heroes like Batman enforced. It was complete insanity, a bitter reminder that the only actual justice in the world would have to be dealt by his own hand.

For the other victims and for himself that was a hard learned truth. No one gave a damn about what was right, they definitely didn't give a damn about what Jason wanted or what he needed. Small wonder when Jason's desires had never been deemed important in his entire life. He knew that--he had _**always**_ known that--but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Are you mocking the gods?" The red head asked looking as if she wasn't certain why he reacted the way he had. There was no bite to her tone just confusion and perhaps even worry.

"I think their mocking me." Jason smiled but he knew his expression held no humor.

It was exhausting fighting an uphill battle to find any relevance in his existence. Was his resurrection just some cosmic mistake without a real meaning or was he brought back for a purpose? What other reason could there be than confronting his murderer and Batman? And if he couldn't do that...? Well Jason didn't know what else to do as his end goal had been the only thing he could think of since his return to the living. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is a nod to a rape victim from Jasons' Robin days although I'm not sure the diplomatic immunity would still hold up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis discovers what the trial means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Grace is a surname Artemis started using while employed by Lex Luthor. Maybe a nod to other Amazons in his employ in pre-Flashpoint history like Hope and Mercy (I don't think she's still an Amazon.) It doesn't matter much in this story but I'd like to think she briefly worked with him in this story canon.

The gods had watched Artemis closely ever since she...returned. It was to be expected of course but to be inspected this way? When she wasn't supposed to be the one being judged? No matter how devoted she was it seemed that she would never be forgiven for her past transgression.

Whispering the enchantment the magical wards snapped to life. No one would be able to get in or (more importantly) out without her say. If Red Hood attempted anything during the night he would be in for a rude surprise. The thought of his reaction almost brought a smile to her face. But there was no joy to be found now that Artemis knew that her own actions were also being monitored.

Closing her door Artemis turned to find the cat had already made it's self at home. It was lazily sprawled out on the bed looking quite pleased with it's self. Repressing the urge to roll her eyes Artemis took the sole chair in the room and waited. Just when she was about to get lost in her own thoughts an amused voice spoke to her.

"That's Red Hood? Hmm, he's not what I expected."

Where the feline was only seconds ago was a woman with the head of a cat. The goddess Bastet was many things and some depended greatly on her mood. Her form was one of those things as she could make herself pass for human if she wished. Artemis never gave much thought to why Bastet would meet in one shape one day and change it the next. Most assumed it was merely for her own amusement. The ways of gods was none of her concern and she was only meant to serve.

That didn't mean that Artemis liked everything they did.

When the gods had rewarded her people many of the Amazons had been given patron gods. Artemis had been a special case since she was still undergoing their punishment and would meet with many of them often. She didn't think she would be allowed to have a patron before Bastet had claimed her. To that day Artemis didn't know how to feel about being bestowed that honor. The goddess was an important figure in their religion, one that many believed was vital for the survival of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, but Artemis wasn't sure how well they were matched.

The goddess Sekhmet for example had her own downfalls but Artemis had thought her warrior ways were more suited for her. Bastet had smiled when she had said as much and claimed there was,"plenty of fire within myself when provoked." It was a privilege to be chosen especially after her crime but Bastet was mostly a deitiy that centered on domestic life. She had many other talents that she was worshipped for but most focused on the aspects of the home. Artemis had assumed that she had merely been picked because her own namesake was also known as a moon goddess. 

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Bastet asked sounding entirely too pleased with herself.

Artemis also disliked how often the goddess would tease her. It made her unsure of herself since she felt the need to always be respectful towards the gods. The playness of Bastet also made Artemis cautious of being too relaxed. She suspected she might be seen as rude since her bluntness was rarely seen as endearing. That line was hard to hold with Bastet constantly prodding her to be less formal.

"He's secure for the night and I--"

"That's not what I asked you, Artemis." The golden cat eyes were lit with joy, no doubt at her expense. "Do you think he's handsome?"

Artemis faltered. Blinking at her patron she tried and failed to find the relevance in the question. "I'm sorry I just...I don't see how that's important."

"Humor me, Artemis. Tell me."

"He's considered the most attractive man that we brought in." The response came naturally, it wasn't what Bastet wanted but for once Artemis found it hard to speak on a matter.

"Artemis." Lying on her belly Bastet restlessly kicked her feet in the air back and forth like an impatient girl waiting to hear the latest gossip. "Tell me what you think."

As much as she prided herself for maintaining her composure around the gods Artemis knew she was failing. She could feel her face when it scrunched up and hear how much that delighted the goddess. "I..."

For so long Red Hood had been a faceless foe yet she had known who he was when they saw one another in the courtyard. He had trained his movements to blend into the crowd but she knew how agile he could be in combat. At the first true sight at one another he had stared at her as if he had never seen anything like her in his entire life. There was awe...wonder. Something about that look had captivated her for a moment. No one had ever gazed at her like that before, not even Akila.

His eyes shifted from light tones to dark based on his emotion much like a mood ring she had purchased from a trader as a child. Just like the ring Artemis had found herself thinking how beautiful the sight was. Only it was more than the color that had struck her, it was the emotion. The intensity of that emotion--that passion--when certain subjects were discussed was mesmerizing. It spoke of his commitment to his ideals and in a strange way it reminded her of herself. The "wild" member of the Bana-Mighdall that said whatever she felt like and devoted her all to her beliefs. Her sisters were correct in their assessment of his attractiveness, something Artemis could privately admit. But a pretty face didn't mean much to her in the long run. 

"His face is appealing." She reluctantly confessed not sure why such a trifling detail meant anything to Bastet.

"We both know he's more than a tad appealing. I can't tell you how many of your sisters have expressed the desire to," the smile was all teeth, "know him on better terms."

Did that mean Bastet overheard them or did they pray to her? The latter was more unsettling, he was their prisoner.

"Forgive me if I don't see why that matters." 

"It is part of my job--or will be if any lucky Amazon gets to know your boy better." In a blink of an eye Bastst changed her head from cat to human. Her mischievous expression only became more apparent. "I know, I know. What you really mean is why does it matter to you. I thought you might like a heads up since my festival is approaching."

The reminder of the festival of Bastst drew a grimace from Artemis. There were plenty of reasons to not be excited about the celebration. For example? The fact she'd likely be forced to watch the children along with anyone else who drew the short stick this year. There was more to it than that however, something that wasn't being said outright. Artemis could read between the lines enough to pick up what Bastet was hinting and she wasn't thrilled.

"Are you saying he will be with us that long? When will the trial be then?"

"The trial has already begun, Artemis." Any trace of playfulness disappeared from Bastet as her voice grew more solemn. "I will bear witness to the boy's actions myself. I will not hinder him if he chooses to flee as that is your role."

"Am I being judged as well?" The answer was already fairly obvious to her yet Artemis needed confirmation all the same.

"Yes. We will see if you are acting rashly and if you are ready to properly join your sisters in Bana-Mighdall."

It wasn't fair that Artemis still hadn't proved her worthiness but she was hardly in any position to argue. "I understand."

"It has also been decided that you will permit him to travel into the city on a daily basis."

"What? Why? That doesn't make any sense!" In her outrage Artemis had forgotten herself but Bastst did not look offended.

"To pass judgement we must present more opportunities and challenges. This is a rather unique situation, Artemis. Not just because he is an outsider. You must also be tested and rely on your sisters. Remember: he is not your main concern. You will not always be able to carry out your duty **and** keep an eye on him." 

"I see." It wasn't like Artemis had a say in the matter anyway.

Bastst had disappeared without her usual farewell leaving Artemis to make sense out of the orders she had been given.

Sleep did not come easy for Artemis, there was no peace in her dreams nor when she woke. By the time she groggily rose to her feet she had forgotten about her prisoner. She quickly brushed her messy hair and tightly tied it into a quick ponytail to keep it out of her way. Stripping out of her clothes Artemis almost left her room and went straight into the storage room in the buff to fetch clean clothes. Only the sound of movement outside of her door reminded her that there was another person at the Gate. Nudity wasn't normally much of an issue for Artemis, not among her Amazons sisters at least. There was no feelings of body shame in Bana-Mighdall, at most those that were under going puberty felt some awkwardness as their bodies changed. 

Having someone of the opposite gender in her home that she was meant to guard changed the dynamic. Artemis knew nudity wasn't viewed the same in man's world, it held different meanings and often had labels attached. While his reaction might be amusing she wasn't in the mood to deal with him if he made snide comments. With a great put upon sign Artemis threw on her attire again. Steeling herself for another confrontation she opened her bedroom door and approached her "guest." He barely noted her as she walked past him, it was almost as if her presence was merely an inconvience for him. Artemis quickly unlocked the door and changed inside of her storage room. Although she wasn't gone long there was a sharp knock on the front door to announce a vistor.

"Want me to get it?" Red Hood asked in a causal tone.

Artemis snorted. As if the two of them could have a domestic life and greet guests.

"Can you get it with a broken leg?" 

"...You're really not a morning person."

Muttering the proper incarnation released the protective barrier and a twist of her wrist allowed her visitor to enter. Anaya stood in the doorway looking grim until she noticed Red Hood. A minute passed before Artemis' sleep deprived mind could recall why the other Amazon was worried. Not feeling like dealing with niceties Artemis directed Anaya to the other side of the room. She had felt too tired to put the spell back in place and slip into the another room. There was no way Artemis would naivély believe Red Hood wouldn't attempt to flee once they were out of ear shot. Quickly muttering an explanation of the gods trial in their native tongue she brought her fellow Amazon up to speed. 

//It seems I must allow him into city and burden others with guarding him.//

//I do not mind. He seemed quite fascinated with our culture, you should have seen the childlike amazement he displayed when we brought him in.// The smile that crossed Anaya's face was tender, a rare sight in Artemis' presence. Not because Anaya was cruel or disliked her. They simply had very little to discuss besides their duties. 

_To think a stranger can make one of my sisters smile more easily than I can...and we grew up in the same city._

//Don't let him deceive you. Never lower your guard in his presence.//

//I am aware of my duties. I promise I will watch after him.// The sincere promise sounded more friendly towards the prisoner than Artemis would like but she decided to let it go. In her current sour mood she'd likely go too far with her reprimand and she needed all the support she could get.

//You have my thanks.// Turning back to Red Hood Artemis slowly approached him. "You will accompany us in collecting water then you will go into the city while I attend to other matters."

"I can go into the city?" There was something calculating about the way Red Hood looked that she didn't like. It was gone in an instant, replaced with curiosity. Artemis could see the spark of interest in his eyes that confirmed what Anaya said about his fascination with Bana-Mighdall. She told herself it was just a facadé but struggled believing it.

"You won't escape and I'd advise you not to make an attempt."

Releasing him from the cuffs Artemis bestowed Red Hood with one of her sharpest glares. She hasn't missed the fact that his wrists were free of any marks. If he had spend the entire night bound there would be impressions left on his skin. The flawless flesh proved that he had slipped out of his restraints in the night. He must of put them back on just before she could check up on him. The wards had made it impossible to leave but she hasn't sensed any tampering. If someone tried to break it through any means Artemis would be able to feel it. Yet no attempt had been made...why wouldn't he have tried to leave yet?

There was no way he could know it was there and except for the window in her bedroom there were no other means to flee into the desert. The other windows were far too small to fit an adult through. What was he plotting? Red Hood must have been putting together a plan to escape and his caution meant he was putting some thought into it. Artemis had almost forgotten his cunning, the skill to always have a means to out think an opponent had served him well.

Red Hood noticed her observation of his wrists, the intensity of her ire and yet he did not shrink. There was an unmistakable gleam to his eye as if he had accepted a challenge.

"Attempt meaning a failure, right? Noted." He shrugged his shoulders in a careless motion as if knew of the futility of resistance. "Don't worry I wouldn't be attempting anything."

Artemis' scowl deepened, though he looked and sounded innocent she wasn't fooled. She knew the meaning behind his words.

"I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Anaya."

Snapping out of the trance he seemed to be in Red Hood rapidly blinked and took note of Anaya. Although it was slight he seemed almost embarrassed and even a little caught off guard by her friendliness.

"I'd like say it's nice to meet you but the circumstances are a little awkward. Should I call you, Anaya? Requiem might not approve of it. I am a supposedly dangerous person according to her."

"Requiem? You haven't introduced yourself to him?" 

"I'm not inviting him over for tea, Anaya. Red Hood is my prisoner."

"And you don't know his name either." The other woman shook her head. "Prisoner or not I'd have thought it would have came up by now. You will be living together for awhile."

"We will be staying together in close quarters." Artemis corrected.

"Art--"

"Regardless you have made your point." It didn't truly matter anyway, in the end they would both be judged by the gods. "You may call me, Artemis Grace."

She watched his reaction knowing what questions filled his head. The standard ones about the origin of her name being at odds with the deities she worshipped. Red Hood remained silent as he mulled over the new information.

"And?" She prompted when he hadn't said anything for awhile.

"And it's a nice name." 

"What's your real name?"

"That matters to you now?" There was a huff that could almost be called a laugh.

"Very well. Keep your secrets." 

With a wave of her arm Artemis motioned them outside. There were only two horses for the task before them. No horse in Bana-Mighdall could carry an outsider without their mistresses permission. It would hinder Red Hood if he should try anything. To ensure he understood this Artemis let him go first, her steed Triumph responded with hostility. If not for her command whistle he would be trampled.

When they rode to the nearest well Red Hood was seated in front of her on Triumph. This gave her control over the beast and the man. Artemis would have rejected any suggestions that he rode with Anaya or sat behind her if they had been voiced. Having her arms drawn in close around his body had provided an unforseen side effect. At first Artemis thought he was afraid of her, after quickly dismissing that notion she suspected he was angry with her. Well defined muscles went taunt once they started their journey. It was impossible to forget the other's presence when they were already drawn in so close. Legs pressed in against each other, every now and then her bare skin would brush his unprotected flesh. She would move the rein to guide the mount and arms would unintentionally create friction.

It was entirely ridiculous to admit but the situation had become far more intimate than she had intended. For someone that hasn't been held in ages their skin would feel hyper sensitive. Each accidental brush emitted a small shock, neither of them could entirely pull away from the other while traveling. So there was always some form of contact. As soon as they reached the well Artemis dismount Triumph and shook off the weird sensation. It didn't take long to fill their containers with the three of them working together, the ride home was far longer. Thankfully Anaya attempted to make conversation.

"We can get breakfast at the market place soon. I imagine you have a lot of questions about Bana-Mighdall."

"I still can't believe I was in the city." Being so near to Red Hood allowed Artemis to hear the excitement he tried to restrain. Much to her dismay it was bizarrely endearing.

"Remember what I said, Anaya." Artemis warned.

"I will although I don't think caution is necessary. Even without the other dangers of travel getting in or out of here is near impossible without a guide."

"Why is that?" 

A smirk slid into place at his oh-innocent-question, Artemis was more than happy to provide him with an answer.

"The Gods have placed a means for us to go to and from Bana-Mighdall. Outsiders must pass through a sandstorm. Many get lost and die in the attempt." She let her words linger before continuing. "Perhaps Anaya is right and I'm being overly cautious...but I don't believe in leaving anything to chance."

For a moment Artemis had managed to silence him, to make Red Hood realize he was totally at their mercy. If she had chosen her words better perhaps she would have enjoyed that victory longer.

"Oh...so there _is_ a chance."

Naturally he'd still discover new means to irriate her even when she had won.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason's All Caste training is still a little vague but there seems to be some mystical training.

Training with the All Caste had given Jason skills in areas even Batman was lacking. It was more than just killing, he could sense things most people couldn't...things like magic. Ducra and her people had sent up enough wards for him to know when the protective spell was in place. There were several ways to remove the barrier but the best was to figure out what method had been used. Then Jason could take it down without risking alerting his warden.

He had waited until the dead of night to investigate his surroundings but knew better than to make an escape attempt. As much as he wanted-- _ **needed**_ \--to get back to his plans patience was the only thing that would grant him the freedom he craved. So Jason could play along as the good prisoner until the right moment came. That however didn't mean he wouldn't take the needed steps to prepare himself for that moment.

That meant intel, which the Amazons were already unknowingly giving him. It would be far easier to proceed without his jailer breathing down his neck. Part of him thought that their seperation was too good to be true. That it was some trick but what purpose would that serve? Re--Artemis parted ways with them once they loaded the water containers to stay at her home. He had overheard them refer to it as "the gate" but he failed to see why. From what he had previously gleamed there were several gateways in the city that marked guard stations for entrances leading into each section of Bana-Mighdall. The tiny home Artemis stayed at was a good distance from the rest of the Amazons. It made no logical sense that it acted as a gate even if she was a guard.

Unless she was protecting a greater secret than he was aware of. It made sense but Jason didn't think it would help him at the moment. Blindly walking into something he didn't comprehend wouldn't be wise. Even if he could swear something felt strangely familiar about that house. In the dead of night it had filled him with such a sense of unsettling familiarity. Jason could almost swear he could feel his soul rattling around in his chest like a caged beast. The few hours of sleep he managed to get had been troubled. Then there was the woman he had known as Requiem who had now introduced herself as Artemis. A Greek name among worshippers of Egyptian gods. Surely that was considered an oddity within their community.

"I thought you were more inquisitive than this, little one." The Amazon--Anaya--said startling him out of his train of thought.

"I'm not sure where to start." Jason confessed as Bana-Mighdall came into view.

"I'm sure you will think of something once we enter but for now I can start with the basics. You probably know about the unpleasantness of our relationship with the people of Qurac?" At his nod Anaya continued with a wry smile. "The sand storm was put in place by the gods to keep intruders out. We still manage to find other means of trade although our clashes with our neighbors can slow our businesses down."

A memory sprang to mind of a conversation Jason had once overheard during his rivary with Requiem. She hadn't realized he had been hiding nearby when she had been in the middle of a heated debate with her followers. A woman Artemis (it still felt strange referring to her by her given name) had been arguing with had demanded retribution for some attack someone from Qurac had started. From what little Jason could piece together one person on horse back had managed to slip past their defenses which had somehow escalated to them hunting down someone else. The furious Amazon had screamed about Qurac needing to pay after (Jason couldn't hear the name of their foe) their target was brought to justice.

It had caught his curiousity at the time of course but now that he thought about it the story proved that it was possible to get past the sand storm. If Jason asked about it right away it would come across as highly suspicious.

_Just keep her talking._

"Gods? You worship the Egyptain Gods, right?"

"Yes. I suppose you find that hard to believe?" She greeted every Amazon that they passed but Jason had no doubt that she would react lightening fast if he attempted to escape.

"Not really. I know Wonder Woman and her sect of Amazons believe in the Greek Gods and I don't doubt that their real." Jason had proof of it even if he hadn't been converted. "I guess I just thought all Amazons would be far removed from the rest of the world since her people live somewhere where very few folks have traveled."

"We seperated ourselves from those same deities after we were abandoned by them. I suppose our forebearers didn't want to be as isolated as our Themyscrian sisters."

The further they rode into town the more eyes followed Jason, it was unnerving to be the center of attention. He wasn't Dick Grayson, Jason hadn't been raised in the spotlight and had come to view any scrutiny as a bad sign. "I know men being brought in isn't the norm but why is everyone staring at me? There were other men here yesterday."

"Yes, prisoners that Artemis had insisted we bring in. Something that in it's self isn't the norm for us. Knowing that a man will be staying with us for some time is fascinating to many and perhaps troubling to some. The little ones have never seen a man before."

Jason craned his neck around and sure enough he spotted several tiny girls watching him with wide excited eyes. They whispered behind their hands and giggled to themselves. He offered a friendly smile when he passed and chuckled at their reactions. It was the first time Jason had ever seen Amazon children, part of him hadn't thought they would even act their age. He heard Anaya snicker but she didn't comment on his own curiousity.

He could feel the eyes of the city on him as he peered around to take in the sights. A huge statue of one of their gods stood tall. Then the smell of food caught his attention, the growl from his stomach helpfully informed him that it was time to eat. The market place was filled with women selecting wares on one side and food on the other. Anaya guided them to one out of the way section with an outdoor dining area. She spoke to a woman in their native tongue (Jason continued pretending he didn't understand them) to order their meals. Guards sat a few tables down exchanging meaningful looks. Quickly and discreetly glancing at them Jason noticed two other guards from the previous day.

The bossy one and the drunk Amazon that had asked Artemis if she wanted to interrogate him. Jason still wasn't sure if she had been suggestive or not given her slurring words. Artemis had and had been properly pissed at the mere idea. If the woman was the weak link he could use her to his advantage. His backpack was hidden near the courtyard which was several blocks away.

When the woman Anaya had spoken to set down their meals the drunk Amazon approached their table. Any chance of using her disappeared when Jason noticed how sober she appeared. She no longer looked like a person with a sense of humor, her face was pinched making her look more strict. As if she had never smiled nor understood the concept of laughter. Perhaps she was struggling with a hangover, if that was true she seemed to be dealing with it better than most.

Anaya quickly explained the situation to her unknowingly giving him new information. The gods orders were interesting, Jason just didn't understand why he was of any interest to them. Everything else they said was of lesser importance.

"Since the boy will be with us for some time then I suppose you wish to take him to a seamtress."

"Yes Bitari, that would be best as we having nothing that would suit him."

He pretended he couldn't understand them and they were none the wiser.

Learning the language had taken some dedication on his part but it was well worth the effort during his many clashes with Requiem. Feigning ignorance helped him out in the long run as the Amazons would speak freely without fear of being overheard and understood. Anaya hadn't really cleared up much about his imprisonment, just that the gods had decreed that he be taken into the city daily. That presented a whole lot more opputunities to escape if he planned accordingly. Jason had no idea what they were playing at but it sounded like they were toying with his life for their own amusement. Which wasn't really surprising given the mythology he read about the Greek gods.

He was far less versed with the Egyptain gods, something that had to change if he was going to be their play thing during his stay. It wouldn't hurt to express interest in learning about them to Anaya. Maybe she would lend him a book since such information would be seen as harmless. The Amazon in question continued speaking with her sisters while Jason turned his attention to their meal.

The value of food had been ingrained into Jason at an early age. No matter how available it was part of him would always be relieved to see it. He half listened to the women around him wondering how Artemis would deal with him while he studied the food. Rice, lentils, onions, tomato sauce...Jason knew this. It was Egyptain Koshari (Koshary or Kushari), a popular dish last eaten on his way to Qurac before his death.

He had enjoyed it last time but the smell brought back some pretty bad memories. It had been a pretty lonely trip as a run away kid searching for his mom. Jason had been going through a depression before he tracked her down. Hope and sorrow had been conflicting emotions fighting for dominance at the time. Bruce hadn't tracked him down yet and Jason had wondered if the man even cared enough to try. Had he been glad to finally be rid of him? Would his mom even want him once they were reunited? Where would he go if neither wanted anything to do with him?

It would be worse than it had been before. Jason couldn't go back to being a homeless kid again. After being Robin--the failed one--to be abandoned and deemed worthless...how would he go on? Why would he want to? He had sat down to eat it while considering his limited options in life. In the end it hadn't mattered because he died not long after. Betrayed by the woman he had looked for and later replaced by the man who had taken him in.

Jason Peter Todd had left the world the same way he had come into it...alone and unloved.

Now he had returned to life and was plotting to confront Bruce and Joker. Unlike the last time he had Koshari Jason knew there would be no happy ending. There were no plans for after the confrontation just the end goal it's self. Jason just couldn't imagine being welcomed back into the manor or pretending nothing had happened. As always there was no future for him just the now.

Once their finished eating he follows Anaya to their next stop without compliant.

The seamtress didn't question why a man was in her shop nor says anything in general. The measurements are taken without any hassle and only when she does commincate with Anaya he realizes her silence wasn't rudeness. The sign language is different than the ones he knows but he can guess at the meaning. Letting a client know when their clothes will be ready. Jason found himself signing a thank you in the sign langauge he knew automatically and was rewarded with a smile from the woman. It seems that despite her muteness she did understand different forms after all.

"You are an interesting one, Red Hood." Anaya remarked as she took him to their next destination.

"Because I know sign language?" He doesn't protest the name because it really feels futile at that point.

"Amoung other things."

They pass a temple and to his surprise most of the Amazons entering were pregnant. Next to him Anaya laughs and confirms that their people do conceive children outside of the city. While he suspected that it makes the stares he's given even more uncomfortable.

"Our baths are over there although I suspect you may not want to enter given the attention you've been getting."

"Probably a good call." Jason agreed.

The library was huge with rows of scrolls, cavings and books filling it from top to bottom. The walls themselves were carved in sections with their own stories to tell. Jason forgets the mission for a moment and let's himself take it all in. Going to the area with the carvings of the gods Jason scans the titles and actually discovers books written in English.

"Can I read any of these or will I be breaking some anicent rule about not having a library card?"

"You may select some reading material. I thought it might be wise considering your current living situation. If you wish I could find you some tomes I think you might like."

The offer brings a genuine smile to Jason's face and not just because knowledge is a weapon he desperately needs in his arsenal. Despite everything he still loves learning and if he's going to be stuck here he'd enjoy reading up on the Amazons. His old self would have been thrilled to have such an opportunity.

"I--I'd like that. Thanks."

Just being there seemed to bring back the kid he used to be. It was unnerving that a country that had taken so much from him could still remind him of his all too fleeting childhood. A few pages into the Ra entry of his first book Anaya left to speak with the gathering women. That should have provided him with some privacy.

"I see you have quite the interest in this city and it's patrons." The unknown voice was smooth with the barest hint of a purr. In a way it reminded him of Catwoman and that alone made him wary.

"I guess so."

Her smile at his neutral answer is wide, as if she's amused at his caution. "Perhaps you'd like to take a stroll outside to look around. Don't worry, you wouldn't get in trouble." 

He doubts that but his instincts are screaming at him to take the chance he's being given to retrieve his backpack. "Really? So we're just going to go for a walk and back? Where to?"

"Anywhere you'd like. If you wish of course, otherwise I will retract my offer." The coyness almost makes him say no because he suspects he's being used. Set up for some punishment, being made into a fall guy.

The dark haired woman wasn't like any of the Amazons he'd met. Jason found it hard to pinpoint what it was that set her apart from them. Something about the way she spoke and moved spoke of raw power. That was why he believed her when she said, "No harm will come to you if you say yes."

"...Sure. Why not?" His curiousity had gotten the better of him and if she was an ally he could certainly use the help.

No one stopped them when they left the building and to his shock no one even seemed to take note of them when they stood outside. For the first time that day no Amazon noticed the sole male in their midst. The woman smirked and gestured for him to choose his path. Jason hesitated before picking a way to get back to his gear. 

"Who are you?"

"A potential friend."

"One that can apparently make us invisible. Why? Do you want me to escape? What do you get out of it?"

Why did he care? All that mattered was getting back to Gotham.

"Ah, those detective skills are still ingrained in you." She gave a delighted laugh, Jason stilled. "Do not be afraid dear bird, I am not putting you into a trap. I am simply taking you to a crossroad of sorts. You alone will decide which path to take."

"You know--right. You're a goddess?" Jason didn't know how to properly hold a conversation with a stranger much less a god.

"Yes. I am certain you will figure out which on your own."

Jason's temper once again got the better of him.

"You have no right to keep me here!" It was probably a really stupid idea to piss off a goddess, he just didn't particularly care.

"Perhaps not. I admit I was not the deciding factor though I do have my own role to play." She waited for him to proceed before following. 

"I don't understand why anything I do matters to you. Once I leave Qurac I never want to return. Artemis is the only reason you care, right? What did she say to trap me here? What crime have I committed that's worth your attention?"

Th goddess gave a careless shrug, "At first her concerns had been enough to warrant an investigation. I believe that you would have been permitted to leave in a fortnight."

Cold dread coiled in his belly, with great effort Jason forced himself to ask: "Did the plan change?"

"We shall see in time. All I know for certain is that you are a very unusual young man. Artemis may be right, if so that is troubling. Regardless--," in a blink of an eye she produced his backpack,"--the choice is entirely in your hands, Jason Todd. What sort of man are you?"

She faded into the shadows until even the darkness it's self seemed to disappear. In an instant Jason was back in the library with his backpack in hand. The stack of books along with the travel bag Anaya had provided were still on the table. Before anyone could look in his direction Jason shoved his gear and the books into the bag.

_What sort of man are you?_

One that needed to get closure and couldn't move on until he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Duat is the realm of the dead but it's not the Egyptian version of hell. More of it will be explained as I go on and tell my version of it.


End file.
